The Robbery Of Woodcrest
by BossMan1
Summary: Ed Wuncler had planned to rob his grandad's bank til there was nothing left. will they get away you must read to find out thugnificent and huey are also in this but i reached the character limit. so these are the jobs Thugnificent: Getaway Driver Riley:Shut Off Cameras Gin Rummy:Weapons/Take Out Guards Cindy:Distraction. As y'all can see it's going DOWN! Review and Favorite
1. The Plan

The Robbery Of Woodcrest

Freeman House Hold Basement

"Aight so how we gon do this"Riley freeman said to his adult friend Ed Wuncler III "The plan is this.." he laid the plans out on the table. "I'll go through the basement and shut the power off. Riley,you go to the security office and shut off the cameras." "Yeah Yeah!" "Gin Rummy,you go kidnap the cops." "Alright." Ed Wuncler had planned to rob his grandfather's bank til there was nothing left. But then Huey came down the steps to the basement

"Y'all know this plan's not gonna work right?" Riley then became agitated "man why always gotta rain on a nigga's parade huh? Why can't you try to help us feel me?" "I'm just saying y'all planning to rob the bank with the best security in Woodcrest. On top of that how are y'all gonna get there,do you even have a getaway driver? Y'all gonna be strapped of course so you cant just take the number 9 with a .357 in your back pocket." Riley sucked his teeth "man don't you think we thought about that? Thugnificent said he gon drive us with his delivery truck we gon be hiding in the back"

"Alright but me or Grandad not busting you out." Ed began to get back to his plan. "Anyway as i was saying Cindy you on distraction's. Like any bank there's gonna be two guards at the front so here." he gives her two spray paint cans "Ayo e.d.3 what you want me to do with these?" "Tag everyone and everything you see from lawyers to people on lunch breaks. Just tag!" "Aight"

Thugnificent's mail truck

Thugnificent "Sooooo... how y'all niggas gon plan to rob this bank? I mean the joint's got the best security in Woodcrest."

Huey looked up from his Malcom X book. "That's what i tried to tell them"

Riley " Then what are you here for?"

Huey "Support."

Riley " Support?You can support these nuts nigga!"

Suddenly Thugnificent's phone stared to ring.

The screen said Unknown.

Riley " I got you thugnificent."

He handed the phone to Thugnificent.

Thugnificent" Hello. Who is this? Dammit Leonard did you get a new phone?"

Leonard " Yeah. It's the iphone 5c"

Thugnificent " You work at wendy's how could you afford that?"

Leonard" Well you remember the 549$ you had in the safe?"

Thugnificent "Yeah?"

Leonard"congratulations you now are broke"

Thugnificent hung the phone up.

Thugnificent " .DAMMMMMMMNNNNNN!"

Thugnificent "Look i'm going in with y'all and i'm getting my damn money back! Know what i'mma play my new song"

**It's terrible in Terra-belle that's where i'm from  
********It's terrible in Terra-belle that's where i'm from  
****It's terrible in Terra-belle that's where i'm from  
********It's terrible in Terra-belle that's where i'm from**

Huey instantly stuck his katana through the radio.

Thugnificent "Nigga you gon pay for that. Any way we here do ya thing and don't get killed. and bring me back my 4 grand"

Ed" y'all know the plan."

He handed Cindy the two spray cans.

Woodcrest National,Outside

Cindy "C-Merph in the and catch me sike the po-po can't catch me."

The two cops started running after her.

Ed "Alright,The plans going perfectly."

Gin Rummy,Riley and Ed put on their white bandannas with bulletproof vests underneath their shirts. with .357 magnums in their back pockets.

Gin Rummy "EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!"

Ed" NO IF ANDS OR BUTTS GET DOWN AND NOBODY GETS HURT! Gin you know the plan take out the guards."

Gin started taking out the cops with punches and roundhouse kicks.

Ed "Riley take out the cameras."

Riley "O.k"

Riley ran to the camera room.

Ed began walking towards the teller.

Ed "Where's the vault and nobody gets killed."

Teller-lady "a-at the b-bottom."

Gin and Ed began walking towards the vault.

Ed "you got the C-4?"

Gin Rummy "You know damn well i do." he said cockily.

Ed stuck the explosive on the vault

Ed"GET BACK THIS BITCH ABOUT TO BLOW!"

**BOOOOOOM!**

What they had saw was 3 billion dollars sitting in front of them. Ed and Gin's mouth were literally drooling from the sight."

Ed "We need help putting all this money in the bags."

He pulled out the walkie-talkies

Ed"Riley come in are you there?"

Riley "Yeah i'm here. the camera's is out too."

Ed " A'ight come down here. we on the ground floor."

Riley " I'm coming."

Ed " Yo cindy are you there?"

Cindy "Yeah i'm here. i'm coming to you right now"

Riley and Cindy got there in no less than 2 minutes.

Ed" Alright now let's get this money."

They each had 2 bags a piece plus thugnificent's 4 g's and they came out of the bank with $25,000 a bag.

Thugnificent's Mail Truck

Huey "So y'all didn't die. Hmm i was wrong."

Thugnificent " sooooo... where's my 4 grand?"

Riley threw him the bag with his money.

Thugnificent "Yeeeeeeeeah boy."

Riley "Ay Gay-Ass McHater don't try and take my money or you gon be staring down the brim of my Ak-47."

Huey then closed his book then hit Riley on the head. "Ok,I won't"

Cindy"Man with all this money i can quit the girl scouts."

Thugnificent "Yo Riley, get my phone call Leonard."

_**Rinnnnngg...Riiiinnnnngg...**_

Leonard "Hello."

Thugnificent "Leonard i need you to do me a favor."

Leonard"What?"

Thugnificent "GET THE F*CK OUT MY HOUSE! YOU THINK YOU CAN BREAK INTO MY SAFE AND STEAL MY MONEY?! NIGGA GET THE HELL OUT! AND IF YOU STILL IN MY HOUSE WHEN I GET THERE I'M DROPKICKING YOU SO HARD AGAINST THE WALL MY STATUE IS GONNA FALL! HEAR ME? GO!''

He hangs up the phone.

Thugnificent "Who does he think he is spending my money?"

**Okay we're gonna stop there because i don't know how to go to another chapter so hopefully i can get somme help . til then peace! dont forget to review and favorite**


	2. Awwwwwww

**HELLO! I am back with another chapter of The Robbery Of Woodcrest. As you can see the robbery already happened but alas with every robbery comes a shopping spree and people try to get there money back. So let's get into it. Oh and btw the POV idea came from .xox's story Rich School Aint Pretty So go check that out as well. I don't own anything i use such as brands,songs,artists and especially boondocks. Dammit if i did though**

* * *

**Riley POV**

Yeah,Yeah! Ya boy bout to go and buy the hottest sneakers and chains in the streets right 's when i saw Huey with his katana in the hall.  
"Eh Gay-ass McHater why you got your katana with you?"He dont know i have a bb gun in my back pocket."Protection." Oh hell naw that means he's gonna try and kill me again. "Protection? What do you need protection for?" "For when i'm alone at the house" We just went about our buisness after that.

I can't believe i thought Huey was gonna try and kill i must be going crazy.I was out the door by then.

Anyway about 30 seconds later i saw Tom looking scared. And i think he had a pistol in his back pocket.

"Eh Tom what's wrong?" He wore a fake smile "Nothing Riley just me going to a meeting."

Anyone could tell he was lying.

"You need me to go with you? Cuz i got my BB gun in my back pocket."

"No,it's fine really."He then pulled off in his car.

Something was definitely off that man.

Anyway to the mail truck.

* * *

**Huey POV**

I was already mad at Riley for shooting my Malcom X book so he needed to die,but when he called me a Gay-ass McHater i had already gotten my katana out but i decided to have mercy on him...this time.

After that i saw Riley talking to Tom and Tom looked worried and drove off in his car. I decided to follow him through alleys and backways.

Tom got to his destination in no time it was...Woodcrest National? Last I heard from Jazmine he doesn't have a bank account here. And then it hit me Tom Dubois was about to rob Woodcrest National. But didn't he know he could possibly die. That's when he calmed down. "Good morning gentlemen fine day isn't it?" he said with a smile and a wave.

Today was Monday so that meant no guards were inside. It was perfect for Tom.

He took the pistol out of back pocket and held it at the Teller Lady. The conversation went a little like this.

Tom:Show me to the money or die!

Teller Lady:The vault is at the bottom the floor.

Somebody had tried to call the police but Tom shot the phone in complete succession.

No this couldn't be Tom he would never do. wait I remember something from last week

**-Flashback-**

**Tom stepping out of his car and checking his phone for messages.**

**Some thugs walk up**

**Thug 1:Man look at this soft ass nigga I bet you he can't even say nigga!**

**Tom:Gentlemen please what is the big deal?**

**Thug 2:The big deal is...**

**He pulls out a gun**

**Thug 2:...We robbin you nigga!**

**Even though Stinkmeaner had been exorcised from Tom's body there was still a little piece of Nigga inside him**

**Tom starts shaking uncontrollably Thugs get back**

**Tom[Nigga State]:WHAT DID YOU SAY NIYUGAH!**

**Thug 2:You heard me bitch we rob-**

**Tom dropkicked him before he could finish his sentence.**

**Tom[Nigga State]:ANYONE ELSE OF Y'ALL BITCH ASS NYICUH'S WANNA TRY?!**

**Just like that all the thugs ran away**

**Tom[Nigga State]:HMPH THEY RAN LIKE BITCHES!**

**-Flashback End-**

He's gonna prove himself to those thugs.

Just like that a voice behind said "Damn straight he is but we can't fight him for last week. you look like you can fight kid so bring it on."

They don't know that their ignorance is their downfall.

* * *

**Riley POV**

Awwwwwwwwwww yeah! These stores better be ready for the stacks i'm bout to drop. Shoot maestro play my background music

**Intro to Jay Rock's Ft Kendrick Lamar Hood Gone Love It**

**Keeping it G a'int nothing you a'int gotta like it cuz the hood gone love it you a'int gotta like it cuz the hood gone love it**

**NA NA NA NA NOW NOW YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS TELL EM ITS A CELEBRATION BITCHES!**

I walk into foot locker bout to buy me 3 pairs of jordan's. I pick up a pair of Jordan Spizike's. "Hey man how much these is?" I was surprised to see what i saw next more like who i saw next "Why yes sir those are... Riley what the hell you doing here!?" "Grandad you work here?" I said with chuckles in my voice. "Boy shut the hell lucky i don't beat your ass out in public."**  
**

"You can't or you gone lose yo job." He threw the sneaker's at me "That'll be $200." "Okay Grandad here you go." I pulled out the cash and gave it to foot-locker working ass.

Back to my BGM.

**WHERE THE BARBEQUE PITS AND THE MINI BIKES  
MINI SKIRTS HENNESSY'S AND THE MILLER LIGHTS  
****DOMINO TABLES,WHO GOT BIG 6  
****WHERE I'M FROM WE DO CONCRETE BACKFLIPS  
FLIP FLOP FLIP FLOP FLIP FLOP BACK**

I walked into Hollister you know gotta stay Fresh all day Young Reezy Stay 's when I saw...  
**Lamilton Taeshawn**

At first I thought to myself was AWWWWWWWWW SHIT.

* * *

**HMMM RILEY MET LAMILTON AGAIN,GRANDAD WORKS AT FOOT LOCKER,HUEY IS ABOUT TO FIGHT SOME THUGS AND TOM IS ROBBING A BANK OH MY THIS SEEMS INTERESTING SO FAR WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT FIND OUT! REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND TELL ABOUT IT I NEED PUBLICITY Y'ALL ANY WAYS PEACE!**


End file.
